A Special Surprise
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: AU. It’s almost the start of CE 72, and Azrael doesn’t know how to celebrate the start of a new year! Suddenly he came up of an idea to make a special surprise for his favorite slave Clotho. What'll happen next? Azrael x Clotho, Orga x Shani


**A/N:** Hi! It's me again! Happy New Year to everyone! Sorry if it's TOTALLY LATE! Well, again, this is about the GS Druggies: Orga, Shani and Clotho. And I'm sorry to say this is yaoi again, well… honestly I… I hate all straight druggie pairings especially **Clotho x Asagi**. Don't ask me why or else… So don't expect me making one fanfic but if I did, then that means it is Asagi bashing… heheh, yeah, I'm serious.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Gundam Seed…

Summary: It's almost the start of CE 72, and Azrael doesn't know how to celebrate the start of a new year! Suddenly he came up of an idea to surprise his favorite druggie Clotho as Orga had to surprise his beloved Shani. Everything is filled with surprises and how would the two react?

Pairings: Azrael x Clotho (YEAAAAH!), Orga x Shani, slight Athrun x Cagalli

* * *

**A Special Surprise**

It's almost the end of that year, CE 71.

Muruta Azrael walked around the snowy streets. He looked at his wristwatch. It's already 11:50 am and he has to go back on his mansion for lunch. He just worked for a half-day because it's almost new year and most of his employees on his ice cream company are really excited to spend their time with their families.

Azrael sighed. Lucky for his employees, he thought. His employees may have a lower position than him, but his employees are very lucky to have families, people who really love them.

Many months has passed since the war ended, and it seems that it is really peaceful. Yes, he did survive but then he is still not satisfied.

He looked around the streets and suddenly, he saw two familiar people talking to each other while sitting on the bench.

"Athrun, I can't wait to see the fireworks later midnight. Let's also tell Kira and Lacus about this." A Blonde lady said to the blue haired young man beside her. Azrael stopped walking and looked at the two people. The blonde girl… Azrael knew it was her… Cagalli Yula Athha, ORB's representative.

The Athrun she's talking about? Of Course, Azrael knew him… Athrun Zala… Patrick Zala's son, a coordinator, pilot of the Justice Gundam. Hmph, how much he hated them before, but now, those two seems to be nothing on him. They're just mere memories…

Athrun smiled and placed his arms around Cagalli. "I told him about that yesterday. He told me the four of us will come and see the beautiful fireworks! I'm sure everyone's going to enjoy that, hopefully, especially for those who had bad memories at this year." Athrun said.

Azrael gasped. Suddenly, he remembered the three young men who also survived with him.

Orga Sabnak – that handsome bookworm who disliked him because of his cold attitude towards them , Shani Andras – that silent music lover who didn't really care about him and Clotho Buer – that redhead game addict who remained loyal to him despite the fact that he treats them as objects.

Right now, they are living together, but they are really different from an ordinary family. Inside the mansion, there are always arguments between Orga and Clotho and most of the time, they are arguing on being respectful on Azrael. He just closed his eyes for a few seconds and continued listening to the two.

"Well, Athrun, what's your New Year's resolution?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun blushed and chuckled. "Well, I haven't thought of that yet, Cagalli…" He replied. Cagalli just giggled and hugged him gently.

Azrael sighed and looked at the gloomy sky. Maybe he really needs to change… He became really evil and really cold for years, but then those three never betrayed him, especially Clotho.

Azrael's eyes began to get teary as he remembered Clotho's face on his mind.

"C-Clotho Buer…" Azrael whispered. A light bulb pops above his head.

He remembered that Clotho never saw those fireworks before.

* * *

_A Few Hours ago…_

_As Azrael is dressing up for work early at 6:30 am, Azrael can hear some sounds from outside. Azrael smirked as he heard Orga and Shani's voice._

_Suddenly, Clotho went inside his room. Azrael handed Clotho his necktie as Clotho got near to him. Clotho smiled as he helped Azrael put on his necktie._

"_There you go, master!" Clotho said._

_Azrael smiled and patted Clotho's head. Clotho blushed and giggled. Suddenly, Orga went inside the room._

"_Hey, Azrael! Shani and I are going to the fireworks show later midnight, so we'll be out!" Orga said._

_Azrael sighed. "Hmph. Whatever…"_

_Clotho frowned and placed his hands on his waist. "Tsk, Orga! You should not talk to master like that!" _

_Orga laughed. Shani is outside the room, listening on his music player while peeping inside the room._

"_Well, looks like Clotho is starting to be a stupid gay! Haha! What a loser!!!" Orga replied._

_Clotho hissed and ran towards Orga to slap him. Orga grabbed Clotho's neck and began to strangle him. "So you want to get physical, huh, Clotho?!" Orga asked._

_Azrael got angry and grabs his things for work. "Hey, Orga Sabnak… you should not act like that especially in New Year's Eve!!!" He told him._

_Orga sighed and puts off his hand around Clotho's neck. Clotho fell to his knees and breathed really hard. Azrael went towards Clotho and placed his hand on Clotho's back. _

"_Are you okay? I'll be leaving now… I still have work." Azrael said._

_Clotho showed a happy smiled and stroked his hand around Azrael's face. "Uh… Okay…" Clotho said, wrapping his arms around Azrael's neck._

_Shani went inside the room and tried to calm Orga down. "Hey, you alright?" Shani asked._

_Orga sighed and smiled. "Well, of course, Shani. You know I can't be in a bad mood especially later at the fireworks show." Orga said._

_Shani smiled and held Orga's shoulder to calm him down. Azrael stood up and walked away from them, but suddenly Clotho spoke again._

"_Fireworks? Uh… I never saw them before, but… I… I… always wished I can see them at New Year…" Clotho said._

_Azrael showed a disappointed look and went away. 'We'll try to go there if I can, Clotho. I promise I will make you happy…' He said to himself.

* * *

_

Azrael felt really ashamed that he almost forgot about that! He loved Clotho Buer very much. People may think Azrael is treating Clotho like a son, but Clotho is more than that. He is really in love with him, even though it is forbidden to love someone on the same gender. It doesn't matter, anyway, love is not just a cheesy relation between a boy and a girl, but love is about caring and loving others.

His eyes began to get teary but then he thought that he can't cry. He can't cry not only because he is already 30 years old, but today is not the right time to be sad.

Yes, he has an idea… he can invite Clotho to the fireworks show too, just like what Orga did to Shani. Azrael finally smiled and wiped off the tears from his eyes.

Yes, he can make Clotho happy and show him how much he loves him.

* * *

The Clock strikes 12:05 pm.

Inside the Azrael mansion, everything seems really quiet and peaceful, especially in the kitchen.

_La, la, la…_

Clotho is singing like a bird as he arranges the dining table. Clotho is wearing his favorite red sleeveless shirt and his usual white pants with a pink-colored apron. Well, he is the cook of the group.

Orga and Shani sat beside each other and looked at the redhead impatiently.

"HEY, CLOTHO! WE'RE HUNGRY! STOP SINGING OR ELSE IT'S GONNA RAIN!!!" Orga said.

Shani remained silent as he waited patiently.

Clotho sighed and grabbed the lunch. Their lunch for that day is roasted chicken and Clotho's favorite: spaghetti!

Shani licked his mouth as he looked at the roasted chicken hungrily. "Mmmmm… y-yummmmmy…." He said.

Orga chuckled as he got some servings of spaghetti and chicken.

Clotho smiled and sat on a dining chair beside an empty dining chair. "Lunch is served!" Clotho said happily.

As Clotho is about to get some servings of food…

**DING DONG!**

Clotho gasped and stood up from the table. "Uh… I'll get it!" He said.

Orga rolled his eyes as he ate his spaghetti while Shani munched his spaghetti carelessly, making his mouth messy.

Clotho hurried towards the entrance door and opened it hastily.

It was Azrael. He finally came back on his mansion. Clotho smiled and made a welcoming hug on him. Azrael blushed and patted Clotho's head.

"Welcome back, master!" Clotho said happily.

Azrael released himself from Clotho's arms and headed towards his room. Clotho grabbed Azrael's things to help him.

Orga stuck out his tongue towards Clotho. "Hmph. Here comes Clotho Azrael, Muruta Azrael's wife. Harhar!" Orga whispered towards Shani.

Shani continued eating and just giggled.

* * *

As Azrael entered his room, Clotho dropped Azrael's things on the floor and helped Azrael to put off his jacket.

Azrael smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you." He said. Clotho smiled and puts Azrael's jacket on the hanger.

Azrael went towards Clotho and cornered him on the wall. Clotho blushed hard and looked at Azrael's handsome face.

"Uh, master…? W-What do you want?" He asked.

Azrael showed a rare smile and held Clotho's face. "We'll be going out tonight. I have a great surprise for you…" Azrael said.

Clotho blushed harder as Azrael kissed his neck. "A Surprise???" Clotho mumbled.

* * *

Clotho and Azrael finally came back in the dining room.

Clotho was surprised that Shani is done on his lunch while Orga is munching his last piece of roasted chicken.

Azrael just smiled as he sat on the dining chair beside Clotho's chair.

Clotho sat on his chair and started to eat.

It's going to be a long day…

* * *

That night… 10:30 pm

Clotho is ready to go. He is wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with white stripes at the edge and white pants. Clotho is sitting on the sofa, playing his Great Wonder Swan XXX. Azrael is putting on his jacket.

Azrael faced towards Clotho. "Put that off. It's an order." Azrael said.

Clotho faced towards Azrael and switches off his GWSXXX. Suddenly, Azrael went towards him and blindfolds him with a clean white cloth.

"Hey, what's the blindfold for?" Clotho asked.

Azrael smiled and grabbed Clotho's hand

Orga is on his room, fixing his gelled back hair. Meanwhile, Shani is still on the bathroom, taking a long bath.

"Hey, Shani… how many minutes does it take for you to take a bath? It's been 2 HOURS!" Orga joked.

Inside the bathroom, Shani was still standing in front of the mirror, blow-drying his wavy, light green hair. "Wait… I'm not yet done on my hair…" He replied.

Orga sighed and looked himself on the mirror. He looked so handsome! He's wearing his brown jacket and his new jeans together with his new rubber boots. He looks so hot that it may attract millions of girls but then Orga will just ignore them (ROFL). Orga and Shani had been gay lovers ever since then.

After 15 minutes, Shani finally went out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Geez, Shani… what took you so long?" Orga asked, putting on some gloves to keep himself warm.

Shani sweatdropped as he dressed up. Orga looked at Shani's flawless body as Shani puts on some clothes.

Suddenly, Orga heard Azrael's car engine and saw the car going away from the house.

"OH CRAP! THOSE LOSERS WENT AWAY FIRST!!!" Orga panicked.

Shani is finally done putting on his clothes. Orga smiled and looked at Shani. Shani is wearing his black jacket and his favorite torn pants with white rubber shoes on his feet.

"Uh… sorry…" Shani said.

Orga smiled and grabbed Shani's hand. "It's okay. But… LET'S GO!!!" Orga shouted.

The two of them hurried up. Orga locked the door and went outside the mansion.

Shani sighed. "So we're gonna ride your motorcycle…" Shani said.

Orga chuckled. "Of course…" He replied as he hops on his black motorcycle. Shani hopped on the motorcycle and wrapped his arms round Orga. Orga switches on the engine and got away.

* * *

The Clock strikes 11:00 pm. Azrael and Clotho finally arrived at the venue, in the place near the bay.

Clotho's eyes are blindfolded with a clean white cloth. Azrael helped him go out from the car.

"Huh? Where are we, master?" Clotho asked. Suddenly, he felt a cold breeze. He shivered in the cold, but Azrael grabbed a grey blanket from the car and wraps it around Clotho's body to keep him warm.

Clotho blushed. "T-Thanks…" He said.

Azrael puts off the blindfold from Clotho. Clotho's eyes widened in surprise. "We're in the park near the bay. I never had been here before…" Clotho said.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not letting you out much often." Azrael said.

Clotho smiled and closed the car's doors. "It's okay. I should always stay inside the mansion, to make sure everything's okay." He said.

Azrael grabbed Clotho's hand and went away from him.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar noise from behind. "HEY, HEY, HEY, HEEEEY! SO YOU LOSERS CAME HERE TOO!" It's Orga with Shani behind him.

"Uh… you… keep quiet." Shani said, touching Orga's shoulder.

Azrael rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Orga Sabnak. You don't have the right to disrespect Clotho and me. So stop teasing us!" Azrael said.

Clotho gasped. "WHAT THE?! ORGA!? SHANI?!? What are they doing here?" Clotho became confused.

Orga looked towards Clotho and chuckled. "Well, whatever, Clotho. You don't really have common sense, Geez." Orga said. "Hmph. Let's go, Shani." Orga said, grabbing Shani's hand and going away from the two.

"Orga is really annoying, right, Master?" Clotho asked.

Azrael smirked. "Hmph. Orga is really like that. We can't stop him." He said.

"Yeah, right. Oh, well…" Clotho said, sitting on the snowy ground. The ground was filled with pine trees and snowflakes. The view is really pretty from the bay.

Azrael looked around the place and sees Athrun and Cagalli again. He smirked, knowing that they really came with their two friends, Kira and Lacus. The four of them are sitting on a mat, having a happy picnic.

He remained silent for a long time, looking at the snowflakes falling from the gloomy dark sky. The place is brightening up with the street lights.

"The waters look really beautiful at night…" Clotho said, breaking their silence.

Azrael blushed. "Yes… it's beautiful… just like you." Azrael said.

Clotho stood up and blushed. "Oh, really?" He asked.

Azrael went nearer him and stroked his hand around Clotho's face. "Of course, I'm not lying. You know, I never lie to you, Clotho Buer." Azrael said.

Clotho's face turns redder as Azrael drew his head nearer to his. "Why are you doing this to me, master?" Clotho asked.

Azrael showed a rare smile. "Clotho, I… I love you so much. You are more than a slave to me. I always care for you." Azrael said.

Clotho smiled and tears of joy started to flow from his beautiful sapphire eyes. "T-Thank you. Master, I… I love you too." Clotho said.

Suddenly, fireworks started to appear on the sky.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"WOW!!!" It's Cagalli, who stood up and grabbed Athrun's wrist.

It's midnight! It's finally a start of a new year!

Orga grabbed Shani's arm and raised his hand in joy. "WOOO HOOO! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" He shouted loudly. Shani blushed and kissed Orga's cheek. Orga winked an eye.

"It's so pretty…" Shani said.

Clotho widened his eyes in surprise and looked at the colorful fireworks. "…WOW!!!" He shouted in his loud voice.

Azrael smiled. "This is my surprise to you, my dear Clotho. Happy Yew Year!" Azrael said.

Clotho wrapped his arms around Azrael's arm. "Thank you very much!!!" Clotho said.

Azrael carried Clotho up and Clotho wrapped his arms around Azrael's neck. "I love you so much, Master!!!" Clotho said happily.

Azrael drew Clotho nearer to him and kissed him sweetly. Another year has come for them… New Challenges… New Adventures but hopefully, same love!

**OWARI!!!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Oh, crap… it's so late! It's all my fault!!! We got away from our house for 3 days to celebrate New year and I don't have much time… but anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Jeez, time runs fast now… aargh!

The Long _Italicized _Paragraph is a flashback in the fanfic. Just in case you're asking...

Sorry if there are mistakes, no grammar criticism or flames… or else feel the wrath of the Raider's mjolnir!

That's all for now, later!


End file.
